The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPET095’ and characterized by having a violet and white star-patterned bicolored flowers with a mounding plant habit. Petunia variety ‘SAKPET095’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2010. The female parent was a proprietary petunia breeding line named ‘SRV-1’ (unpatented) having a blue flower with a semi-creeping plant habit. The male parent was a proprietary petunia breeding line named ‘9BR-51a’ (unpatented) having a blue and white star-patterned bicolored flowers and a mounding plant habit.
In June 2010, ‘SRV-1’ and ‘9BR-51a’ were crossed and 1,000 seeds were obtained. In November 2010, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of blue, violet and white star pattern and mounding and semi-creeping plant habit. In March 2011, a plant line was selected within the F1 plants that had violet star flowers and a mounding plant growth habits. The selection was named ‘L2011-462’.
From February through March of 2011, ‘L2011-462’ was evaluated for day length neutral flowering response. In March 2011, ‘L2011-462’ was first vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and transplanted to the field for outdoor evaluation. In October 2011, the breeder confirmed that line ‘L2011-462’ was fixed and stable. In January 2012, the breeder confirmed the line to be fixed and stable. ‘L2011-462; was subsequently named ‘SAKPET095’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.